Å, for en strålende morgen!
by Waterfall
Summary: En helt vanlig morgen hos ekteparet Snape...


Disclaimer: Jeg eier ingen ting…

A/N: Dette er et svar på WIKTT's 'Celebrate Languages Challenge'. Den ble skrevet i hui og hast, og er min første SS/HG historie, men jeg poster den allikevel.

Historien måtte inneholde noen faste elementer: Grønne sokker, lilla undertøy, et hevet øyenbryn, tannpasta, noen som synger, og lær.

I tillegg måtte den inneholde setningene: "Passer det å gjøre dette offentlig?", "Hvor mange førsteklassinger må det til for å lage…", og "Jeg har aldri sett noen se så…"

Tusen takk til beta-ene mine: aurora borealis, Fata Morgana og Vin.

**Å, for en strålende morgen!**

**av Waterfall**

Severus våknet til lyden av sang. Det var en gammel Gompe-sang som het 'Singing in the rain'. Melodien var ikke alltid like ren, og mesteparten av ordene ble byttet ut med 'la'-er, men han syntes allikevel at det var noe av det vakreste han hadde hørt.

_Hermine er tydeligvis i godt humør i dag._

Tanken på hva de to kunne få tid til før frokost fikk ham til å smile, og han strakte seg langsomt. Diverse muskelgrupper klaget høylydt under anstrengelsen.

_Jeg begynner å bli for gammel til dette, men... det er verdt det._

Han smilte igjen ved tanken, og så for seg ansiktet hennes slik det hadde vært kvelden før. 

_Så vakker - og hun er bare min! Min kone..._

Etter en måned hadde han fremdeles ikke vent seg helt til tanken, og han måtte anstrenge seg for å ikke smile som en idiot hver gang noen nevnte bryllupet deres. De hadde brukt lang tid på å komme dit de var nå, og gått igjennom mer enn noen skulle vært nødt til for å klare det. Selv om ingen av dem hadde vært klar over det da, hadde det begynt allerede under kampen mot Voldemort. Det intense samarbeidet deres hadde gradvis utviklet seg til noe mer, inntil det hadde vært for sent å trekke seg... Han var heldig som hadde hatt henne der til å støtte ham.

_Jeg vet ikke hva jeg hadde gjort hvis hun ikke hadde vært der, hvis hun hadde gitt opp._

Det var han som hadde hatt de fleste problemene underveis. Slur hadde aldri hatt lett for å forholde seg til andre, eller å stole på dem. Livet hans hadde vært en eneste stor løgn... inntil _hun braste inn i det. Selv da hadde det vært vanskelig, og det hadde gått to år før han virkelig forstod at det ikke var innbilning, at det ikke var en eneste stor spøk alt sammen. Den natten han forstod det hadde han fridd til henne på flekken, og hun hadde sagt ja..._

Kvinnen som alle hans tanker kretset om kom ut fra badet, bare ikledd lilla undertøy og et håndkle rundt håret.

"God morgen!"

Han mumlet noe som kunne vært et svar, og satte seg opp i sengen.

"Morgengretten?" spurte hun med en irriterende blid stemme.

"Stiv."

Et rampete smil dukket opp i ansiktet hennes, og hun satte seg ned ved siden av ham. Han benyttet anledningen til å stjele et kyss, noe hun ikke hadde noe imot.

"Det var en opplevelse å pusse tennene i dag morges." Hun lente seg nærmere, og hvisket i øret hans. "Jeg kommer aldri til å betrakte tannpasta på samme måte igjen..."

Ordene hennes kalte frem et meget klart bilde fra kvelden før, og han lo lavt og silkemykt.

"Jeg ser frem til opplevelsen."

"Mhmm..."

Ti minutter senere kastet Hermine tilfeldigvis et blikk på vekkerklokken.

"Severus..."

"Hm?"

"Vi kommer til å gå glipp av frokosten."

"Hvem... bryr seg om... frokost?"

Spørsmålet ble understreket av kyssene han spredte nedover halsen hennes, og hun sukket.

"Du kan kanskje leve på tannpasta, men det kan ikke jeg."

Han åpnet munnen for å svare, men hun stoppet ham med et kyss før han fikk sagt noe.

_Hun vinner altfor mange diskusjoner på denne måten..._

Før han fikk slått armene rundt henne smatt hun ut av sengen, og dro dynen med seg.

"Hei!"

"Kom igjen, frokosten venter!"

Han kom seg opp med et lidende uttrykk i ansiktet, og snappet til seg et par sokker fra kommoden på vei ut på badet. Det var ikke før han kom inn igjen at Hermine oppdaget hvilke sokker han hadde tatt.

"Skal du ha på deg _dem?"_

"Har du noe imot det?"

Hun svarte ikke, bare fnøs foraktelig og skulte mot bena hans.

"Det var en gave," forsvarte han seg. "Det er alminnelig høflighet å gå med dem."

"Tøv. Du elsker de sokkene."

"Og hva om jeg gjør det?" spurte han og hevet et øyebryn. "Det er ikke noe galt i at Smygards overlærer går rundt i mørkegrønne Smygard-sokker. Dessuten er du den eneste som får se meg i en slik... avkledd... tilstand."

"Ja, kjære," lo hun. "Jeg er den eneste som får se deg uten sko, jeg vet det."

"Du vet hva jeg mener."

Hun lo igjen, og dro børsten gjennom håret for siste gang mens han tok på seg de solide lærstøvlene - en nødvendighet i en jobb der gulvet med jevne mellomrom ble spist opp av etsende brygg.

Et par minutter etterpå var de på vei til Storsalen. De fikk gå i fred, siden Slur sendte kalde blikk mot alle som nærmet seg.

"Du er umåtelig gretten når du har stått opp om morgenen, Severus, vet du det?" spurte Hermine godlyndt.

"I motsetning til deg, mener du? Bare mangel på kaffe."

De gikk i stillhet for en liten stund, før Slur snakket igjen.

"Vet du hvor mange førsteklassinger det må til for å lage en glemselsdrikk?"

"Ingen anelse."

Hermine så forvirret på ham.

"Altfor mange," snerret han, og et smil spredte seg i Hermines ansikt.

"Du skal ha førsteklassingene etter frokost, skal du ikke? Ikke rart du er sur - stakkars deg..."

De hadde stoppet nå, og han benyttet anledningen til å slå hendene om livet hennes.

_Det er ikke riktig av meg å fiske etter medlidenhet på denne måten, reflekterte han mens han begravde ansiktet sitt i håret hennes og snuste inn duften av henne. Det var fremdeles vanskelig for ham å søke støtte hos andre - enda vanskeligere å forstå at noen faktisk __ville hjelpe ham - og han følte seg ennå ikke helt vel når han gjorde det. Selv om det bare gjaldt en liten ting, og selv om det bare var en unnskyldning for å få ta på henne..._

Tanken forsvant da hun løftet hodet og kysset ham, og han lot hendene gli oppover ryggen hennes.

"Skal jeg fortelle deg noe?" spurte hun lavt og litt ertende mens hun smøg hendene innenfor kappen hans. Det var tydelig at hun ville muntre ham opp, og han lot henne gjøre det.

"Hva er det?" hvisket han i øret hennes, og smilte da han følte en liten skjelving gå gjennom henne.

"Jeg har aldri sett noen se så sexy ut i grønne sokker."

Det var det absolutt siste han ventet å høre, og før han fikk summet seg etter den overraskende kommentaren dro hun ham ned til seg og gav ham et nytt kyss. Han lot seg villig kysse og trakk en finger sakte nedover ryggraden hennes som en liten hevn - han visste godt at hun var forferdelig kilen. 

Det tok en stund før han oppdaget personen ved siden av dem.

"Selv om jeg hater å bryte inn... passer det å gjøre dette offentlig?"

De sprang fra hverandre som to skoleelever som var blitt tatt på fersk gjerning bak drivhusene. Hermine rødmet, mens Slur bare skulte.

"Jeg går mot en sikker død, Albus. Nekter du meg et siste kyss?"

"Ah... førsteklassingene etter frokost formoder jeg?" Det glimtet muntert i Humlesnurrs øyne, og han gav Slur et oppmuntrende klapp på ryggen. "Da er det vel ikke annet å gjøre enn å ønske deg lykke til." 

Hermine kom med noe som enten kunne vært et kremt eller et knis, og Humlesnurr blunket til henne før han fortsatte nedover korridoren. Tilbake sto en lamslått Slur og en leende Hermine.

"Nygifte..." hørte de ham humre.

Det var det! Håper dere likte det - dette er nok den eneste fanfic'en jeg noen gang vil skrive på norsk…

Shade and sweet water,

Waterfall


End file.
